Jika saja
by hikari rin-chan
Summary: Jika saja pagi itu hujan berhenti. Jika saja bus saat itu tiba lebih awal. Jika saja Ia tak bertemu Naruto bulan kemarin. Mungkin ia takkan mengenal pria itu. Mungkin ia takkan pernah merasa jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Mungkin ia kini takkan pernah merasa sakit hati. Jika saja…


**Naruto dan Hinata FanFic - Jika Saja…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jika Saja…. © Camelia Athena Kharin**

**Summary :**

**Jika saja pagi itu hujan berhenti. Jika saja bus saat itu tiba lebih awal. Jika saja Ia tak bertemu Naruto bulan kemarin. Mungkin ia takkan mengenal pria itu. Mungkin ia takkan pernah merasa jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Mungkin ia kini takkan pernah merasa sakit hati. Jika saja…**

Haloo semua, sekarang Rin-nyan mau coba bikin FF NaruHina nih. FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa komik dan lagu. Banyak flashbacknya sih, dan alurnya agak membingungkan. Jadi mohon kritiknya ya… OK met Baca^^

**Jika saja…**

Hari ini masih seperti biasanya. Hujan deras mengguyur pagi itu. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, walau hujan Hinata masih semangat berangkat sekolah. Langkah kaki gadis berambut indigo itu tidak cepat, juga tidak terlalu pelan. Tetap santai walau angin dingin dan percikan hujan bisa saja membuatnya sakit. Sebenarnya Hinata menggunakan payung. Tapi tetesan ringan hujan yang tertiup angin masih saja menyentuh tubuhnya. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di halte bus. Sekali lagi… karena hujan bus terlambat datang dipagi itu.

"Hinata !", panggil pria berambut kuning jabrik tepat di sebelah Hinata.

"Naru… to?", kata Hinata pelan.

Hinata menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Tangan kanan Hinata yang memegang gagang payung kini mulai melonggarkan genggamannya. Payung berwarna lavender itu jatuh bersama dengan Hinata yang berlari ke arah lain,mencoba menghindari Naruto. Sesekali mata lavendernya menitikan air mata kepedihan yang selama ini ia tahan dalam dada. Ia sadar, sebenarnya ini bukan salah Naruto. Tapi tetap saja… rasanya sakit.

FLASHBACK

"kau duluan, Hinata", kata Naruto setelah mereka sampai di tempat itu. Wajah Hinata yang sejak tadi sudah merah, kini semakin memerah.

"Ti-Tidak mau, K-Kau duluan saja, Naruto", kata Hinata gugup.

"Wanita duluan"

"ka-kalau begitu, kita katakan secara bersamaan!"

Untuk beberapa detik Naruto terdiam. Memandang Hinata lalu tersenyum tipis. "baiklah!", jawab Naruto setuju.

"satu… dua…", Hinata mulai berhitung

"tiga! Sekarang !", lanjut Naruto semangat.

"Aku menyukai mu Naruto", kata Hinata lantang

"Aku menyukai Sakura—", kata Naruto berbarengan dengan Hinata

Mereka berdua terdiam, kaku, dan saling menatap tak percaya…

FLASHBACK END

"Hinata tunggu !", Naruto mencoba mengejar gadis berambut indigo itu

Namun Hinata tetap tidak peduli dengan panggilan itu. Ia tetap berlari menembus hujan. Gadis itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pakaiannya yang basah. Ataupun tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh. Ataupun pada Naruto, ia tak mau peduli lagi. Saat ini yang Hinata inginkan hanya menjauh dari Naruto. Jika saja pagi itu hujan berhenti. Jika saja bus saat itu tiba lebih awal. Jika saja Ia tak bertemu Naruto bulan kemarin. Mungkin ia takkan mengenal pria itu. Mungkin ia takkan pernah merasa jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Mungkin ia kini takkan pernah merasa sakit hati. Jika saja… Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Dari belakang Naruto melihat bahu Hinata yang bergetar hebat. ia langsung tahu kalau Hinata sedang menangis. Jika saja saat itu ia bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa ini hanya kesalah pahaman.

FLASHBACK

Hari masih saja hujan dipagi itu. Rasanya sangat malas melakukan aktivitas dan lebih baik tidur kembali. Namun sebagai pelajar yang baik Hinata tetap harus berangkat sekolah. Setelah menunggu hujan sedikit reda, Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. Dengan payung berwarna lavender yang melindunginya dari rintik-rintik hujan. Hinata menunggu bus yang biasa membawanya menuju sekolah di halte yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Hinata. Tidak seperti halte bus pada umumnya, halte ini tidak di fasilitasi atap. Jadi para calon penumpang bus termasuk Hinata tetap harus menggunakan payung pada saat menunggu bus.

"ano… maaf", kata seorang pria seraya menepuk pundak Hinata.

"i-iya?", jawab Hinata

"boleh berbagi payung tidak? Aku lupa membawa payung", kata pria itu sambil nyengir dan berharap Hinata mau berbagi payung dengannya.

"eh i-iya…", Hinata bergeser sedikit agar pria itu bisa sepayung dengannya.

Hinata tahu kalau ini adalah kesalahan yang fatal. Membiarkan pria yang tidak ia kenals epayung dengannya dan orang-orang akan memandang mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Pertama minta sepayung, lalu entar minta apalagi? Check in di hotel? Huaaa o"" (imajinasi terlalu tinggi). Tentu saja pria itu takkan melakukan hal serendah itu. Ia hanya ingin minta sepayung, itu saja.

"namaku uzumaki Naruto !",kata pria itu sambil tersenyum ramah dan sedikit mengibaskan rambut kuning jabriknya yang basah. Hinata sedikit menelan ludah, tampan… "kau?" lanjut Naruto.

"a-aku h-hyuuga Hinata", Hinata malah gugup

"ah ! itu busnya sudah datang ! ayo Hinata", ajak Naruto sambil meraih tangan Hinata.

Hinata merasa pipinya memanas saat itu juga. Ia yakin, pasti rona merah menghiasi pipinya bak kepiting rebus. Apa-apaan pria ini? Seenaknya meraih tangan Hinata. Tapi bukan Hinata namanya kalau gadis itu berani menegur Naruto secara langsung. Mereka berdua memasuki bus. dan Naruto belum juga melepaskan tangan Hinata. Entah sengaja atau lupa. Tapi Naruto sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ia masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"ekhem…" singung Hinata

"eh? Ada apa?", Naruto menoleh pada Hinata.  
"a-ano… ta-tanganmu—". Kata Hinata menunduk dan melihat tangan mereka yang masih bergandengan.

"Hoaa… ma-maaf, aku lupa!", Naruto melepaskan genggamannya.

Keadaan bus saat itu sangat penuh. Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi yang di pilihkan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto berdiri di depan Hinata. Sedikit-sedikit Hinata mencuri-curi pandang pada pria yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Mata biru sapphire milik Naruto telah berhasil mencuri perhatian Hinata. Sulit untuk mengakuinya, tapi Naruto memang cukup tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan dada yang bidang di lapisi kulit berwarna tan. Naruto juga ramah dan kelihatannya mudah bergaul. Hinata memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto. Itu kan seragam sekolahnya !. artinya ia dan Naruto satu sekolah. Mengapa Hinata tidak pernah melihat Naruto?

"ada apa?", tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, pria itu telah berhasil membuat Hinata kaget sekaligus blushing hebat.

"ti-tidak", jawab Hinata lalu menunduk.

"kamu sekolah di Konoha High School juga ya?" tanya Naruto so'akrab.

"i-iya, kau juga kan?"

"aku baru pindah"

"ohh, masuk kelas apa?"

"kalau jodoh, pasti kita bertemu lagi di kelas yang sama. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan memberitahumu", jawab Naruto santai.

"jodoh?" tanya Hinata pelan, perlahan Hinata mulai blushing kembali. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memandang gadis yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Jujur saja… sejak awal Naruto sudah tertarik pada Hinata.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah tak pernah setegang ini bagi Hinata. Bersama Naruto ia merasa dadanya berdebar-debar, terlebih lagi saat Naruto membicarakan soal 'jodoh'. Ini bukan obrolan yang biasa bagi Hinata. Bukannya Hinata polos soal cinta, tapi haruskah di saat yang seperti ini? Bus menghentikan lajunya di halte depan sekolah Hinata, ini waktu yang tepat untuk lepas dari Naruto. kebetulan saat itu hujan sudah berhenti, Hinata jadi bisa langsung lari menuju sekolah. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung. Ah tapi ya sudahlah

Hinata sampai di kelas dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Berlari bukan bagian dari aktivitas sehari-harinya. Badannya tidak biasa diajak berlari dan sekarang Hinata merasa sangat lemas. Sambil berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya, Hinata masih bertanya dalam hati. mengapa ia harus berlari sih? Mengapa ia menghindar dari Naruto? Banyak sekali hal yang terjadi pagi ini.

"hei Hinata, kau kenal pria itu? Sepertinya pria itu terus memandang ke arahmu", Tanya Sakura, teman sebangku Hinata.

"pria apa?", Tanya Hinata balik, gadis itu belum connect

"murid baru itu!"

"ada murid baru ya? Dimana?", Tanya Hinata sambil celingukan mencari pria yang Sakura maksud.

"yang masih berdiri di depan bersama Shikamaru", jawab Sakura. Hinata memusatkan pandangannya ke depan. Memandang pria yang berdiri disana bersama ketua murid. Mata lavendernya membesar tatkala ia tahu siapa pria itu. Wajahnya memucat sekaligus memerah. "kau kenal Hinata?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Naru…to?", kata Hinata pelan.

.

"_kalau jodoh, pasti kita bertemu lagi di kelas yang sama. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan memberitahumu", jawab Naruto santai._

"_jodoh?" tanya Hinata pelan…_

.

.

Hinata merasa badannya kini semakin melemas. Ia tidak percaya kalau Naruto sekelas dengannya. Dari lima belas kelas di konoha high school, kenapa harus kelas Hinata yang Naruto pilih? Jodoh? Apa artinya Hinata berjodoh dengan Naruto? Ahh mustahil, mungkin Naruto tadi hanya menggodanya.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?", Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"ahh… ti-tidak apa-apa", jawab Hinata.

Hinata tetap bersikap biasa saja, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Mencoba untuk sebentar saja melupakan kehadiran Naruto, walau sebenarnnya itu percuma. Naruto duduk di kursi tepat di depannya sebelah Shikamaru si ketua kelas. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata melupakan keberadaan seseorang yang duduk tepat di depannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata menghela nafas. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Setelah sekian lama di tunggu. Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Hinata merasa ia butuh asupan dan tak ada alasan untuk tidak ke kantin dan makan disana. Hinata membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya agar bisa segera pergi ke kantin. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto sudah membalikan kursi tempat duduknya hingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"hey", kata Naruto. Untuk ke sekian kalinya di hari ini, Hinata di buat tegang oleh Naruto.

"i-iya?", kata Hinata.

"tak perlu setegang itu", Naruto tersenyum, bukannya menjadi santai. Hinata malah semakin tegang.

"a-apa maumu?"

"aku hanya mau bilang, ternyata kita benar-benar berjodoh ya", senyum Naruto semakin melebar.

"ha-hanya kebetulan saja!", kata Hinata agak keras dan langsung pergi menyusul Sakura ke kantin.

Naruto tidak membalas kata-kata gadis itu. Namun mata sapphirenya tetap tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata. Gadis yang dianggapnya lucu itu memang baru ia kenal, tapi rasa ketertarikannya sudah sangat besar. Naruto segera berjalan keluar kelas, bukan Hinata saja yang butuh asupan makanan tapi ia juga.

Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi di kantin bersama Sakura. Sup kentang dan dagingnya sama sekali belum Hinata makan. Gadis itu hanya mengaduk-ngaduk sup itu sambil melamun. Mata lavendernya menatap lurus supnya. Ia masih memikirkan Naruto. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa memikirkan pria itu setiap waktu. Apa itu artinya Hinata mulai ada rasa pada Naruto? Tapi mereka baru saja kenal. Tadi Hinata sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Sakura. Dan Sakura sekarang hanya menatap Hinata maklum, ia paham betul perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"makan Hinata", suruh Sakura

"i-iya", jawab Hinata. Hinata mulai memakan supnya.

"supnya enak tidak?"

"lumayan enak bagi perut yang lapar", jawab Hinata

"ahh kalau begitu seharusnya tadi aku beli juga supnya", sesal Sakura. Hinata tersenyum.

"ano… boleh aku duduk bersama kalian?", seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan menyela obrolan mereka.

"Naruto?", kata Hinata sambil menatap Naruto tidak percaya. _Kenapa harus kesini sih?_

"ohh Naruto ya? Mari silahkan duduk bersama kami", kata Sakura ramah.

"ahh arigatou", Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah sedangkan Hinata memalingkan pandangannya. Naruto mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata.

"hoa! Menu makanan kalian sama!", kata Sakura kaget.

"eh?" Hinata memandang menu makanannya dan menu makanan milik Naruto. Dari sekian banyak menu di kantin, kenapa menu makanannya harus sama dengan milik Naruto sih?

"wah benar, menu makananku sama dengan milik Hinata-chan. Benar-benar berjodoh ya?", kata Naruto riang dan tanpa beban.

"ke-kebetulan saja", jawab Hinata sedikit gugup.

Sakura hanya cekikikan, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hinata? Ya gadis itu hanya diam dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Tidak seperti Sakura dan Naruto, diantara mereka Hinata lah yang paling tegang. Tapi Hinata tetap bersikap biasa saja seolah hatinya tenang padahal keadaannya saat ini sangat tidak karuan. Tidak lama kemudian, bel pertanda masuk sudah berbunyi kembali. Akhirnya Hinata bisa terbebas dari ketegangan ini.

Hinata kembali masuk ke kelas, dan langsung duduk di bangkunya. Tapi ia tidak melihat Naruto di bangku depannya. Kata Sakura Naruto di panggil wali kelas untuk mengurus administrasi. Ya… setidaknya Hinata kini bisa belajar dengan focus. Awalnya sih begitu, sebelum akhirnya Hinata merasa kehilangan sosok Naruto. Padahal hari-hari sebelumnya Naruto juga tidak ada di bangku depannya. Mengapa ia harus merasa kehilangan? Setelah lama berfikir dan merenung akhirnya Hinata sadar. Ia sangat tertarik pada Naruto. Hey tunggu… tertarik bukan berarti suka'kan?

Bel pertanda pulang sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Sakura ada kegiatan ekskul dan mengharuskan gadis berambut pink itu pulang agak telat. Untuk hari ini Hinata harus pulang sendirian. Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah. Langit kehilangan cahayanya. Bukannya hari sudah sore, tapi sepertinya hujan sebentar lagi akan turun. Pikiran Hinata masih dipenuhi oleh Naruto. Kehadiran pria berambut jabrik itu sangat mengusik otaknya. Pria yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hinata, benar-benar telah berhasil membuat Hinata melamun di sepanjang jalan. Perlahan Hinata menyebrangi jalan menuju halte bus.

"Hinata awas !", pekik seseorang di belakang Hinata. Spontan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Naruto?", Tanya Hinata pelan.

Disaat yang bersamaan sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan hendak menabrak Hinata. Dengan cepat Naruto mengejar Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata ke pinggir. Pria itu langsung merengkuh badan kecil nan langsing milik Hinata agar dapat memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Hinata hanya memandang Naruto terpesona sekaligus shock, kejadiannya sangat cepat. Naruto melepaskan rengkuhan perlahan dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?", Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum sekaligus khawatir.

"ti-tidak", jawab Hinata gugup.

"syukurlah", kata Naruto lega.

"ke-kenapa kau tadi bisa ada da-dan menolongku?", kini giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"kebetulan saja ko", jawab Naruto dengan senyuman manis dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"kebetulan?"

Hinata masih terpaku di tepatnya berdiri. Memandang Naruto hingga sosoknya menghilang di perempatan di ujung jalan itu. _Kebetulan katanya? Kebetulan? Dia membalikkan kata-kata ku ya? _Tanya Hinata dalam hati. Bingung sekaligus tersipu. Naruto adalah penyelamat jiwanya hari ini. Setidaknya ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Hinata segera berlari menuju perempatan di ujung jalan dan berusaha mencari sosok Naruto. Untunglah, Hinata bisa menemukan Naruto. Pria itu sedang duduk di kursi taman kota dan memejamkan matanya. Hinata tersenyum tipis dan melangkah pelan menuju keberadaan Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran Hinata segera membuka matanya dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Naruto?", kata Hinata

"aku tau kau pasti akan menyusulku, maka dari itu aku sengaja menunggumu disini", jawab Naruto, masih dengan senyuman.

"a-arigatou g-gozaimasu", pipi Hinata melukiskan guratan merah di pipinya, _a-ada apa denganku? _

"ahh tak perlu seperti itu, oiya! Kau mau duduk disini?", Naruto mengangkat halisnya. Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman dan segera duduk di sebelah Naruto. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, bingung harus melakukan apa dan mengatakan apa. Naruto yang mengerti dengan keadaan seperti ini segera memulai pembicaraan.

"eh, kau tau tidak, kita sudah sering sekali kebetulan ya?", kata Naruto.

"maksunya?", Hinata tidak mengerti.

"kebetulan… pertama, kita satu kelas. Bukannya menurutmu itu kebetulan? Kebetulan yang kedua, menu makanan kita sama. Dan yang terakhir tadi, aku menyelamatkanmu", kata Naruto sambil menatap langit yang tidak biru dengan mata menerawang.

"kau tau kan kalau itu hanya kebetulan", jawab Hinata datar.

"tapi kamu gak tau satu hal", mata sapphire milik Naruto menatap Hinata penuh arti.

"apa itu?"

"tiga kali kebetulan itu namanya takdir lho", Naruto tersenyum dalam membuat jantung Hinata sekali lagi berdegup kencang.

Hinata blushing hebat. Tadi pagi jodoh, sekarang takdir, besok apa lagi? Pernikahan? Huaaa ."". Hinata tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata Naruto, meskipun ada kata-kata dalam otaknya yang bisa di gunakan untuk menjawab kata-kata Naruto, Hinata tidak mau mengatakannya. Pasti ia akan sangat tergugup. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan diri Hinata? Mengapa ia merasakan hal yang sulit di mengerti ini? Jika saja pagi itu Hinata berangkat lebih awal, mungkin ia takkan bertemu dengan Naruto. Jika saja ia bisa mengulang kembali waktu…

Sejak hari itu Hinata berteman akrab dengan Naruto. Dimana ada Naruto, disitu ada Hinata. Selalu bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih. Mengirim pesan secara bersamaan. Memikirkan hal yang sama. Dan sejak saat itu pula Hinata menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Naruto. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi Hinata tidak berani mengungkapkannya, ia fikir menahannya dalam hati akan jauh lebih baik. Gadis berambut indigo itu sudah cukup merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"kau dan Sakura sudah berteman lama ya?", tanya Naruto di perjalanan pulang kepada Hinata yang jalan di sampingnya.

"mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan soal Sakura?", jawab Hinata datar tanpa sedikitpun mau melirik pria di sampingnya itu. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu dalam hatinya.

"ah tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya aku dan Sakura satu SD lho!", Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"masa sih?"

"tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengingatku, dulu kami tidak begitu akrab"

"ohh begitu ya"

"dan dia adalah cinta pertamaku", kata-kata Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka siang itu. Kala matahari tidak bersinar terlalu terang, Hinata menangis dalam hatinya. _Mengapa harus Sakura yang menjadi cinta pertamamu, Naruto… ku kira aku yang…_

FLASHBACK END

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Naruto disini? Jika saja bus datang lebih cepat ! _

Keluh Hinata dalam hati. Langkah kakinya masih melangkah cepat tanpa tujuan. Nafasnya kini mulai kehilangan kesetabilan. _Bruuk…_ Hinata terjatuh di pinggir jalan. Lututnya sobek dan kakinya sangat sulit tuk di gerakan. Hinata yang belum berhenti dengan air matanya tadi, kini mengeluarkan kembali butiran air mata itu. Jalanan yang sepi membuat Hinata terbebas dari pasang mata yang akan memperhatikannya terduduk di pinggir jalan dan menangis. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa dapat berdiri dan kembali berjalan. Hujan masih saja deras membuat kulit gadis berambut indigo itu mulai memucat dan bibirnya membiru.

"Hinata~ tidak bisakah kau dengarkan aku, sebentar saja!".

Kakinya yang terluka menyebabkan gadis itu tidak bisa berlari menghindari Naruto. Jika saja bukan Sakura. Mungkin Hinata tak akan sesakit ini.

FLASH BACK

Setelah tadi siang Naruto bilang bahwa Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya, Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Ia merasa galau dan sakit sekaligus. Membuat butir-butir air matanya keluar secara perlahan. _Naruto apa kau tidak sadar bahwa aku yang selalu mencintaimu?_ Tidak bisa! Hinata harus ungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Sudah tak bisa tertahan lagi!

Dering handphonenya membuyarkan pikirannya. Naruto menelfonnya. Kenapa pria itu menelfon Hinata selarut ini? Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hinata.. kau sudah tidur?", ucap pria itu dari ujung telfon disana.

"belum? Ada apa Naruto?", jawab Hinata dengan suara yang ia buat se normal mungkin.

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu", _kebetulan!_

"bi-bicara saja Naruto", jawab Hinata gugup.

"tidak bisa disini! Keluarlah, aku sudah menunggumu di depan rumahmu"

Eh? Depan rumah?. Cepat-cepat Hinata beranjak dari tenpat tidurnya dan membuka gorden kamarnya. Ia terkejut ketika ia sudah melihat sosok bermata safir itu sudah berdiri di luar gerbang rumahnya lengkap dengan sepeda motor. Naruto terlihat begitu—ekhem—keren.

Hinata mengambil jacket berwarna lavender miliknya dan berjalan cepat keluar rumah. Naruto yang sepertinya sudah menunggu lama hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Hinata menaiki motornya. Angin malam di musim hujan bsa saja membuat kedua insane itu sakit. Tapi bukan itu yang perlu di pikirkan untuk saat ini. Mereka perlu bicara, dan tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Perasaan ini tak boleh di kubur dalam hati !

"kau duluan, Hinata", kata Naruto setelah mereka sampai di tempat itu. Wajah Hinata yang sejak tadi sudah merah, kini semakin memerah.

"Ti-Tidak mau, K-Kau duluan saja, Naruto", kata Hinata gugup.

"Wanita duluan"

"ka-kalau begitu, kita katakan secara bersamaan!"

Untuk beberapa detik Naruto terdiam. Memandang Hinata lalu tersenyum tipis. "baiklah!", jawab Naruto setuju.

"satu… dua…", Hinata mulai berhitung

"tiga! Sekarang !", lanjut Naruto semangat.

"Aku menyukai mu Naruto", kata Hinata lantang

"Aku menyukai Sakura—", kata Naruto berbarengan dengan Hinata

Mereka berdua terdiam, kaku, dan saling menatap tak percaya…

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, bukan karna angin dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya. Tapi karna ia tak bisa lagi menahan tangisan. Tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit yang mendalam ketika orang yang ia cintai bilang bahwa ia mencintai sahabatnya. Butir-butir air mata keluar dari mata cantiknya. Naruto hanya diam masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata katakan. Pria itu mencoba mendekati Hinata, tapi gadis itu malah mundur semakin jauh dari Naruto. mata lavendernya sudah tidak bisa lagi menatap Naruto lebih dekat. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi… mengapa ia jadi sebodoh ini?

Hinata berlari secepat-cepatnya. Naruto berusaha mengejar namun usahanya tak berhasil. Naruto berani bersumpah, ini hanya salah paham! Bukan ini yang Naruto maksud.

"ahh sial! Seharusnya ini menjadi malam yang bahagia!", gerutu Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu… Hinata tak mau bicara lagi pada Naruto. Hinata selalu menghindari Naruto kala pria itu berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu yang perlu ia jelaskan. Hinata menukar posisi duduknya dengan Tenten agar bisa jauh dari Naruto. Hinata hanya tidak ingin merasa sakit bila di dekat Naruto. saat ini ia hanya ingin ketenangan untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

FLASHBACK END

_Jika saja Naruto…_

Aruto membantu Hinata berdiri. Di tengah hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti mereka berdua saling menatap tanpa berucap dalam beberapa menit. Naruto bingung harus mulai dari mana. Pria itu ingin bilang kalau ini salah paham, tapi bibinya seakan kaku bersama dengan air hujan yang mendinginkan segala yang disentuhnya. Beberapa gerlingan air mata masih setia di sekitar mata Hinata sedangkan yang lainnya hilang tertutupi air hujan.

"kenapa Naruto?", ucap Hinata pelan.

"aku ngin menjelaskan sesuatu, kumohon dengarkan aku"

"kau menyukai Sakura, itu sudah jelas"

"bukan seperti itu"

"jika saja yang kau suka itu aku Naruto! aku kira kau—kau selama ini—", Hinata kembali menangis,

"maka dari itu dengarkan aku dulu!"

.

Naruto menatap Hinata dalam. Mata safirnya tidak bisa dihindari tatapannya. Hinata membalas tatapan Naruto.

.

Pria itu mengelus pipi Hinata lembut

.

"yang aku suka itu Sakura…", Naruto menggantung kata-katanya.

.

_Tuh kan!_ Hinata hendak pergi. Namun tangannya di pegang erat oleh Naruto.

.

"…tapi itu dulu, sekarang yang aku suka itu Hinata! Dan sampai kapanpun yang aku suka tetap kau Hinata. Jika saja saat itu kau tidak langsung pergi… mungkin saat ini kita sudah menjadi sepsang kekasih", Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

Hinata mengubah tangis pedihnya dengan senyum bahagia. Dengan cepat gadis itu memeluk pria itu sebagai pengganti kata _ya_. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Hinata. Dengah hujan yang lebat sekalipun hangat cinta mereka tetap terasa. Jika saja tak ada kesalah pahaman… mungkin mereka akan bahagia sejak awal.

-Owari-


End file.
